A Happier Future
by AryaKitty
Summary: It started with a storm, which ended up with predicting the future. Two mistakes were made, but were never to be corrected. Now, Asriel is exiled into the ruins and is feared by all monster parents. Although, Queen Toriel is getting old, and it won't be long before he becomes king...
1. Chapter 1 - The Stormy Vision

The storm was really loud, frightening the little baby. The little baby began to cry, making its mother put a pacifer in its mouth to try to calm it down. It worked for a little bit, until there was a knock on the door. The little baby's screams and cries were muffled by the pacifer.

The baby's father opened the door, "Ah! Doctor Gaster! Howdy!"

"It's a terrible storm, your highness. It was a little hard to get here, but I'm here. How's our little hope of the future?" Gaster asked, coming inside.

The baby's mother sighed, "He's really upset at the moment, because of the storm."

"I see, Queen Toriel. It is an awful storm, so I understand. To a little baby, it would be quite terrifying." Gaster admitted, walking over to her, "Could I... see him for a moment? I want to try something."

Toriel nodded, "Of course, Doctor Gaster."

She gave Gaster the baby, after showing him how to hold him.

"Hello, Prince Asriel. He's very cute, I'll tell you that. Well, all babies are cute, I guess it doesn't mean much." Gaster sighed, looking down at him, "He's very scared and frightened. Could I study him with my magic?"

Asgore nodded, "Of course. Do anything you need to."

"Alright..." Gaster closed his eyes, trying to read the baby's future, "Normal, for the most part. Emotional. human... brown hair, red eyes. Kill the first seven humans, or else our future king's life will be short and there will not be another kid of you two to take his place." Gaster opened his eyes, "Did you learn anything important?"

Asgore nodded, "Yes. Thank you, Doctor Gaster."

"My pleasure. Anyhow... I have to go. It seems he has fallen asleep," Gaster smiled, carefully giving him back to Toriel, trying not to wake the sleeping baby.


	2. Chapter 2 - Falling Falling Gone

8 years later...

Asriel frowned, "Why can't I go exploring today?"

"Asriel, I don't think it's safe for you to go exploring," Toriel sighed.

Asriel ran, all the way to the end of the ruins, crying. Even though Hotland was unbelievably hot, he ran. The heat only making him cry more. The monsters that he past looked surprised that their prince was upset, but they decided not to bother him. They really hoped that who ever made him cry would pay.

Once he got to the ruins, he sat down and just cried. He cried for a long time, until the tears wouldn't fall. That's when he heard a loud noise.

He got up, and stared at the brown haired human in the striped clothes that had fallen on the flowers, in curiosity, "Oh. Did you fall down? Here, get up." He held a hand out to the human, which they took.

"I... I'm Chara," The human smiled.

He smiled, "Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."

"Can we just stay here for a while, please?" Chara asked.

He smiled, "Of course! So... how was it to live on surface?"

"It... was horrible. Humans don't know love. They hurt each other, just for fun. They make me sick." Chara looked down.

He was confused, "Why do they do that?"

Before he could get his answer, however, his parents ran over to them. They had been trying to catch up to him this whole time, but he had never stopped running.

"Asriel! I told you not to go into the ruins! Oh no..." Toriel gasped, looking at the child, Asgore following behind her.

Asgore put his hand over his mouth, "Golly..." He put his hand by his side, "Asriel... get out of here."

"But, Dad! They're hurt! I can't just leave them!" Asriel complained, starting to cry again.

Asgore glared at him, "Now, Asriel."

"O... okay, Dad..." Asriel frowned, running out of the ruins.

He heard the loudest screams that he had ever heard in his entire life. He put his hands over his ears; the loud noise had really hurt his ears. He frowned, before seeing his parents approaching him.

"What happened to Chara?" He asked, curiously.

Asgore looked down, "She tripped and fell into another hole. She died as soon as she hit the ground. I'm sorry, Asriel."

Asriel frowned, looking down. He started to cry again.

This wouldn't be the first time he hears this lie. He ends up hearing it 6 more times. Once per year, until one day... 7 years later, everything changes.

Asriel smiled at his parents, as he was getting closer to being 18, "Guess what?"

"What?" Asgore asked, smiling at him.

Asriel grinned, "3 years."

"Yes, 3 more years and then you're king." Asgore smiled, "It's very exciting."

Asriel giggled, "Could I go see Sans today?"

"Sometimes I think you spend too much time with that skeleton," Toriel sighed.

Asriel frowned, "Well, we've been friends since we were babies... So, it's not my fault."

"You're a year older than him," Asgore pointed out.

Asriel sighed, "You know what I mean. It's not my fault we spend so much time together. His dad's the royal scientist."

"I know. I'm his boss," Asgore smiled.

Asriel giggled, "Soon, I'll be his boss!"

"Yes, soon. Fine, you can go. Just... make sure you two stay out of the ruins. You know how it's falling apart," Toriel smiled.

Asriel nodded, before running off, "I know! Thanks, Mom!"

He stopped at the door in Snowdin, after talking to many other monsters.

He knocked on the door, "Doctor Gaster, is Sans home?"

"Ah, hello, Prince Asriel. My son is here. Do you want me to go get him for you?" Gaster asked.

He nodded, "Yes, please."

"One moment." Gaster went inside, before coming back with his oldest son, "Sans, Prince Asriel would like to talk to you. So, I want you to go with him."

Sans looked down, "Okay..."

Sans went down the steps, and followed Asriel away from his home. Gaster closed the door, glad that the future would not be destroyed.

"Are you alright, Sans?" Asriel asked.

Sans smiled, glad that at least someone care about how he felt, "No, not really..."

"Why? What happened?" Asriel asked, hoping not to hear what he's been told before.

Sans looked down, "Just... really hard training."

"Do you want to practice in the ruins, again?" Asriel asked.

Sans smiled, looking up before nodding, "Of course. At least training with you is fun."

"Well, you're my friend. So, of course it'd be fun," Asriel giggled.

Sans sighed, "It's also interesting, since... you're the prince and all."

"Hey, it prepares me for training the future royal guard," Asriel smiled.

Sans nodded, "That's true. I guess it helps both of us."

"Yeah. Anyway, we're here. So, let's get on opposite sides of the room," Asriel instructed, going to one side and Sans going to the other.

Sans smiled, summoning Gaster Blasters, "You ready?"

"Ready," Asriel smiled, summoning Chaos Sabers.

Asriel ran at Sans, as he shot the Gaster Blasters many times. Asriel ran and attacked him, as he dodged quickly. This kept going for a few hours. Sans shooting the blasters, Asriel running and attacking him without mercy, and him dodging every attack. It was a game they played, that had turned into a training technique. Asriel being a human with two swords, and Sans being a monster. Then, they switched.

Asriel made the Chaos Sabers go away, and Sans did the same with his Gaster Blasters. Asriel summoned Chaos Buster, while Sans summoned a long bone staff. Then, they went at it again for a few more hours, Asriel being the monster and Sans being the human this time around. Asriel dodging, and Sans attacking without mercy.

They stopped when they heard a noise. It was a human. Asriel gulped, walking over to them.

"Golly, are you all right?" Asriel asked.

The human, who had brown hair, red eyes, and wore a blue and purple shirt and dark blue pants, got up, before shaking their head, "N-no..."

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise," Asriel smiled, trying to comfort them.

The human frowned, "You aren't?"

"No, I won't. I'm Asriel, by the way. Who are you?" Asriel asked.

The human smiled, "I'm Frisk..."

"That's a nice name." Asriel smiled, "Anyway... I should tell my parents about you. Oh! This is Sans, my friend! Don't worry, he won't hurt you."

Frisk stared at Sans, "Hi."

"Heya, I'm Sans, as Prince Asriel said," Sans smiled.

Frisk gulped, before getting down on their hand and knees, starting to bow at Asriel.

"Get up, Frisk. You don't have to do that," Asriel sighed.

Frisk nodded, before getting up again, "What now, your highness?"

"Sans, I'm going back home. I want you to get your dad; meet me there," Asriel ordered.

Sans bowed, before leaving, "Of course, your majesty."

Frisk frowned, "Who is his father, your highness?"

"The royal scientist." Asriel admitted, holding his hand out, "Come on, I'm not going to hurt you."

Frisk nodded, before taking Asriel's hand, following him to New Home.

Asriel smiled, closing the door behind Frisk, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

Sans ran inside after him, "I couldn't find my- oh. Oh, shoot."


	3. Chapter 3 - The Mistakes

Frisk waved, looking down, "H-hi, your majesty..."

"Asriel, Sans, where have you two been for the last few hours? We've been worried. Gaster came over, asking if we knew where you took Sans, Asriel," Asgore growled, looking down at the two boys.

Gaster's eyes widened when he noticed Frisk, "Human Number 8. The choice maker."

"What do you mean?" Frisk asked confused, looking up at Gaster, "You... you're alive. Why?"

Asriel frowned, "The ruins..."

"What were you doing in the ruins?" Asgore asked.

Asriel looked down, "We were practicing using our magic."

"On what?" On each other?" Toriel asked.

Both of the boys nodded slowly. They were really scared now, and nervous.

Gaster gulped, "Sans... you never hurt him, right?"

"Maybe a little when we started a few years ago, but... not anymore. I'd heal him right after, I promise!" Sans shouted, frowning.

Asgore and Toriel stared at Asriel, "What can you do?"

"Could we go outside first?" Sans asked.

Asriel nodded, "In a place that is very big?"

The three adults nodded, before they all walked to a large part of the ruins. They stood against the wall, Asgore and Toriel hold Frisk in place so that they wouldn't try anything. The two boys were on either side, smiling at each other.

"You ready?" Sans asked, summoning Gaster Blasters.

Asriel smiled, summoning Chaos Sabers, "Ready."

Asriel decided to close his eyes, hoping that he could just listen and do what he had to. He also hoped that it would make him less nervous about his parents watching. He put a sword out in front of him, and the other sword behind him. He listened, moving whenever he heard something that might attack him.

Sans decided to go easy on him, since he knew that both of them were really nervous.

Asriel opened his eyes.

Sans smiled, "Switch."

Asriel nodded, before going to the other side of the room, putting away the chaos sabers and summoning Chaos Buster. Sans did the same, but summoning a bone staff.

"Whoa," The three adults said in awe.

Asriel smiled, watching Sans come after him. He quickly made the bone staff break into two. Sans ran at him, before Asriel summoned Star Blazing. Sans dodged all of it perfectly, and kept running.

All three adults were surprised.

Asriel sighed, "Stop."

Sans stopped right where he was, "Are you sure? You don't want to do one last thing?"

"No, I don't," Asriel smirked, putting away the Chaos Buster and summoning Chaos Sabers, before running at Sans.

Sans quickly summoned the broken bone staff, and put both of the pieces in front of himself, blocking Asriel's swords.

"Good job. I just wanted to see what you'd do if you were caught off guard," Asriel smiled, putting the swords away, making Sans put the staff away.

Sans looked at the three adults, "We're done."

"That was amazing to watch," They admitted.

Asriel looked down at the human, "What did you think, Frisk?"

"It's... interesting," Frisk looked down.

Asriel sighed, "Frisk, how old are you?"

"I'm 10... why?" Frisk asked.

Asriel smiled, "No reason."

"Please don't kill me!" Frisk shouted in fear, in reaction to Asriel smiling as he said that.

Asriel sighed, "I'm 15, and I'm not going to kill you."

"I don't want to be killed by you! This is way different from the other timelines!" Frisk shouted.

Asriel was confused, "What do you mean, 'different from the other timelines'? What's a timeline?"

"Do you seriously not remember?!" Frisk panicked.

Asriel growled, making everyone looked at him in fear, "Remember what?"

"You... you killed all the other humans, except for the first! You remember, right? Chara, your best friend?" Frisk asked.

Asriel summoned Chaos Sabers, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Stop lying, Asriel! You know that you killed them! You killed them all! You killed everyone in different timelines! Me, Mom, Dad, Alphys, Undyne, Papyrus..." Frisk frowned, "Don't you remember any of that?"

Asriel growled, "I never killed anyone. Not yet, anyway."

"Huh?" Frisk asked, "But... you're supposed to remember! Only me and you remember!"

Asriel ran at Frisk, who's eyes widened, "Asriel! You're not like this! You're not Flowey anymore! Please... please don't kill me! You remember me, right? Your best friend? Don't you remember what we've done together?"

"I don't know anyone called Flowey," Asriel growled, slicing the sword on Frisk's body, making them fall and also bleed.

Toriel's paw went to cover her mouth, "Asriel! What have you done?! You... you killed that child!"

"I... ugh, you wouldn't understand!" Asriel shouted.

Gaster grabbed Sans' hand, "I won't allow my son to spend time with you, if you'll be this violent. Come on, Sans. We're going."

"Sans... I..." Asriel couldn't say anything, as Sans left.

Toriel and Asgore glared at him, before Toriel spoke, "Asriel... if you are going to act like this... you shouldn't go back home..."

"Fine," Asriel growled, before Toriel had left.

Asgore just looked down at him, and began to cry, "Why... did you hurt that poor, innocent, child?"

"They knew things! They told me... that I had killed everyone! I... couldn't let they be alive if they knew such unspeakable things! ... and the same goes for you father. How many of those humans that I had found, were killed by you?" Asriel asked, growling.

Asgore sighed, "All of them... except for the last."

"Then why... must you take the only ones who know of the world above, away from me?! Chara was right... humans are sick. They only hurt others... and, maybe, by spending time with them... some monsters are too," Asriel growled, before stabbing Asgore in the back.

He carried him, slowly, all through the ruins and into Snowdin, where he left him. All the monsters in Snowdin hid. They knew there was nothing that they could do to help their king. He went back inside of the ruins, and closed the door forever.


	4. Chapter 4 - Erased Memory

All the monsters were scared of the door to the ruins. All of them, except for Sans and Asriel, himself, both being adults now. After such an incident, Gaster made sure that Sans wouldn't remember the event, or Asriel, at all.

He erased all of Sans' memories of Asriel and that day. Everytime Sans told him that he thought he was missing something, he would just tell him that it must have been some item he had lost a while back. Sans had just stopped telling him, and kept everything to himself. That all changed one day, when Sans went out after dark.

There was a paper with a message on the ruins doors, which read the following: "Howdy! Uh... how long has it been since I've had contact with people? Why don't you come inside and open the door? I can make it worth your while. Don't worry, it'll be our little secret. Just... come inside, and go up the stairs into my home. Don't worry, it's safe. Don't worry, you'll be fine. Don't worry, I am sane, I promise. Just... come inside and... eat. It must be freezing out there."

There were more papers that said similar things. Sans frowned at them. He didn't feel comfortable after reading them. 'Obviously some insane human, or monster, in the ruins was trying to get something to eat, by begging people to come inside. Cannibal.' Sans thought to himself, 'Then again... I've never heard of a monster going insane. I guess being alone for a long time can make that happen to someone.'

Sans decided against opening the door and going inside. He touched the door, which felt like it was burning. Sans noticed that the paper was flame proof, somehow. Must have been some monster's magic that made it flame proof. Sans also noticed that some of the snow around him was melting. He ran and hid in the woods nearby. A few monsters was appoaching the door. It was some kids.

"Are you sure we should be here, Lila?!" A kid asked.

Another kid, who must have been Lila, laughed, "Come on, Nathaniel! Don't you want to see what's inside the ruins? I heard that this door hasn't opened for many years, not since the body of the king had appeared in Snowdin."

"Ugh! Why do you have to mention that every time we come here! I don't want to go through the door!" Nathaniel shouted.

Lila sighed, before going up to the door and putting her hand on the door, making her jump back, "It's burning hot."

"What? The door?" Nathaniel asked.

Lila glared at him, "No, the entire ruins. Of course the door, you dummy!"

"Does that mean... we can... start the game?" Nathaniel asked.

Lila nodded, "Yes. Remember the rules: Don't let the serial murderer see you, don't look at his face, try to stay quiet, and make it out by daylight or else he will find you no matter what."

"Alright, I'm ready," Nathaniel admitted.

They both put their hands on the door, closed their eyes, and began singing a frightening song, "Oh, serial murderer, we know what you did. You killed your father, and made your mom cry. She doesn't love you, and your best friend doesn't remember you. So, why do you hide? Oh, we're coming inside. Please don't hurt us, and let us survive."

They opened their eyes and nodded at each other, before opening the door and going inside. Sans ran home very fast.


	5. Chapter 5 - Ritual Gone Wrong

Lila and Nathaniel both looked at all the notes on the walls, before going up the stairs. They look around.

Lila smiled, "See, this place isn't so bad, is it Nathaniel?"

"Lila, stay quiet! He might find us!" Nathaniel shushed her in fear.

Lila snickered, "Do you really believe that the serial murderer is real? It's just a stupid story to tell kids not to go into the ruins."

"Haven't you noticed, though? Every time someone mentions the serial murderer or the ruins, everyone else gets tense and goes quiet. It's really weird," Nathaniel admitted.

Lila laughed, "It's probably for a dumb reason. I mean, it is the ruins, and something bad might have happened there. I doubt they actually locked up a killer in here. I mean, the door isn't locked."

They could hear laughter, before someone spoke, "You're right. Haven't you ever heard of what happened to the prince?"

"The prince... prince... there was a prince? I... I think your lying," Nathaniel started to back away.

They could hear more laughter, "Why would I be lying, little bunny boy? I wouldn't lie to anyone. Anyway... the prince's name was Asriel Dreemurr."

Lila's eyes widened, "Nathaniel... we need to get out of here!"

"But... what about the game?" Nathaniel asked.

Lila shook her head, "He already knows who you are! We need to run! Get out of the ruins!"

"What's so bad about this guy?" Nathaniel asked, "He seems harmless."

Lila grabbed Nathaniel's hand and started to run towards the exit, "I'll tell you if we get out of here!"

They got out unharmed. At least, Lila did. Nathaniel felt pain in his back.

"Lila, what was that for?! What is going on?!" Nathaniel shouted at her.

Lila looked down, "The name Asriel Dreemurr is an anagram."

"For what?! Why is the anagram so important that we had to run out of the ruins?!" Nathaniel screamed.

Lila sighed, "It's an anagram for serial murderer. The prince is the serial murderer! He killed his dad, which made his mom upset! His best friend, Sans, doesn't remember him because Gaster erased every memory of Asriel from his mind! Doesn't it make sense now?! The serial murderer has been real all along, but nobody has known the truth or got out alive... until now. Ha! Outsmarted by children!"

"Do you really think that you little brats would outsmart me?!" Asriel giggled, opening the door, "A silly door won't protect you from death itself."

Lila's eyes widened, "Shoot, run!"

"But... in the stories... Asriel was always very kind and nice... Lila, have we been lied to?" Nathaniel asked.

Asriel snickered, "Partly. Up until one day, when I was 15, I was. But... the pain in my heart from knowing that my dad had killed innocents, when I never knew about it, made me snap."

"... are you going to kill us?" Lila asked.

Asriel sighed, "In truth, no. I would only kill if that person deserved it, like my father. I just... decided to play along with your stupid ritual game for fun. I did scare you though, and I'm sorry."

"... Is your name really an anagram for serial murderer, or was Lila here just messing with me?" Nathaniel asked.

Lila jumped, "Nathaniel! Don't tell him my name!"

"It is an anagram for that... I guess it would make sense," Asriel shrugged.

Sans ran back, his dad following him. His dad was in shock, at seeing the exiled prince out in the open. Gaster readied a Gaster Blaster, just in case.

Gaster growled, "Asriel... what are you doing here? Nathaniel, I can tell you're hurting. Can you lift up the back of your shirt? I hope you haven't been marked..."

"O-of course, Doctor Gaster!" Nathaniel yelped, before lifting up the back of his shirt.

Gaster growled at the sight of the angel of the delta rune on Nathaniel's back, "Darn it. You've been marked."


	6. Chapter 6 - Letters and Evil

"You know the rules, Doctor. I mark them with the angel from the prophecy, and they are mine until they die," Asriel growled.

Gaster pushed Nathaniel towards Asriel, "Fine. I won't disagree with you. If you hadn't chosen to kill your father many years ago, you'd be king now. I hope you understand that."

"Go. All of you. Lila, I will promise that I won't hurt your brother more than I already have; you must not worry your parents any longer. Gaster, you shouldn't be trying to strike my nerves, and you know that well. Sans, I'm sorry," Asriel clunched a fist, grabbing Nathaniel's hand and taking him into the ruins with him, before closing the door.

Gaster nodded, before grabbing Sans and Lila's hands, "Of course."

They walked a little, Gaster taking Sans back into their house, before he took Lila home to the shopkeeper bunny.

"Huh? Where's Nathaniel?" The SKB asked.

"Sorry, Miss, but... your children both went into the ruins and played the game. They ran out once Lila figured out the truth of the song and the person they were hiding from, but Nathaniel was marked in the process." Gaster looked down, "I'm sorry."

The SKB nodded, "Thank you for telling me, Doctor. Lila, Did he tell you or promise you anything?"

"Yes. He promised that he wouldn't hurt him any more than he already did," Lila admitted.

The SKB sighed, "That's a relief. At least I can sleep easy these next few nights, knowing that he won't hurt your brother."

"Mom... have other monsters lost their children from that game?" Lila asked.

The SKB nodded, "Half the children in the underground end up there. It's only their fault that they decided to go there. Well, for the lucky few. Other people send their kids in there for punishments, and most of the time... those children get marked and will never leave. The rest of the children that end up there, are there as a deal between him and Queen Toriel, even though she refuses to speak to him anymore. However... Queen Toriel is getting old, and... will probably fall down soon enough. When that happens... either two things could happen. All children marked will fall down not long after, or... everyone will get marked. Either way, he'll be king, and it might not end well."

"Will we see Nathaniel again, then?" Lila asked.

The SKB frowned, "I'm not sure."

Nathaniel frowned, looking at the ruins, "Why is it so crumbled?"

"It's called the ruins for a reason," Asriel responded, pulling Nathaniel along.

A teen girl looked surprised, "You found another? Game, deal, or... abuse? Has he been marked already, like the rest of us?"

"Yes, I have. Game, this time. Yes, he has. He and his sister, Lila I believe she was called, were running down the stairs, I ran after them, and that was when he was marked. They got out of the ruins, however," Asriel admitted.

The girl nodded, "Alright. That's fine. So... what should I show him?"

"The ruins. All of it. Let the older kids solve the puzzles, then tell them to come back to the house. I has some orders to give out," Asriel let go of Nathaniel's hand, before walking back towards the house.

The girl put her hand out to Nathaniel, "Hey, how old are you, kid? What's your name?"

"Why should I trust you?" Nathaniel asked, putting his hands behind his back.

The girl smiled, "My name is Malia. I've been here since I was 5. I'm 15, now. Now, can you tell me your name and age?"

"... I'm Nathaniel, and I'm 9," Nathaniel sighed, before putting his hand on hers.

Malia smiled, "Don't worry. You can ask me and the other kids anything you want. For now, let me just show you around."

Malia began to run, before stopping in front of a puzzle and a boy, "Hey, Nate! Can you get the puzzle completed for me? I've got a newcomer that I have to show around!"

Nate nodded, "Of course, Malia. You're one of his favorites, after all."

The puzzle wasn't done in much time, and Malia ran through it, shouting at Nate, "Thanks, Nate! He wants to see you! Don't forget to keep the puzzle completed!"

Nate nodded, "You're welcome, Malia."

They ran through, and talked to many other kids at, the puzzles before stopping at the end of the ruins. At the spot where there was a hole. Malia's eyes widened, seeing the human child.

"Oh dear, are you alright?" Malia asked, running over to the child.

The child's eyes widened, "Ahhhhh! Monster! Monster! Someone get me out! Please! I don't want to be stuck here with the monsters!"

They could hear faint laughter from above the hole, heads peaking out, looking down at the poor child, "Yeah, that's what you get! You broke my bike, you pest! You worthless pest called Elizabeth!"

The child, Elizabeth, began to cry, "Please... please don't kill me..."

"I'm not going to kill you, I promise," Malia smiled.

Elizabeth frowned, "What about the boy?"

"I am only 9," Nathaniel admitted.

Elizabeth looked down, "I'm sorry..."

"Nathaniel, can you stay here with her? I need to go get one of the older kids and ask them what to do," Malia admitted, looking ay Elizabeth.

Nathaniel nodded, "Of course, Malia."

Malia ran off, leaving Nathaniel with Elizabeth.

"How old are you, Elizabeth?" Nathaniel asked.

Elizabeth giggled, "I'm 7."

"... what is the surface like?" Nathaniel asked, curiously.

Elizabeth smiled, "The surface is beautiful! It's so colorful and pretty!"

"I wish I could see it, then," Nathaniel sighed.

Elizabeth frowned, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine. I've been down here my entire life." Nathaniel looked up at the hole, "Sometimes, I would stay up at night and just wonder what life above was like... I guess I can't do that now. I don't know what will happen now. I've been marked, and... you might end up marked too."

Elizabeth looked down, "What do you mean, 'marked'?"

"Nathaniel! Stop talking to her!" Malia shouted, an older boy following behind her.

The older boy walked towards Elizabeth, who only scooted away, "It's alright, human. I won't harm you."

"I... I'm sorry! I didn't mean to come down here! I was pushed down by my older brother and his friends! I had broken his bike earlier, and..." Elizabeth gulped, looking up.

Asriel sighed, "Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I... My older brother and his friends pushed me down the hole! I had broken his bike earlier, so they began to bully me, and..." Elizabeth stopped, "... Please... please don't hurt me."

Asriel frowned, "Did your parents know they were bullying you?"

"Huh? Uh... no, they didn't. They don't like me either, so..." Elizabeth began to cry, "I'm sorry for coming here, your majesty! Please don't kill me!"

Asriel was confused, "How do you know that I am... errr, was... royalty?"

"Was? I... it was just a guess. I don't know about you or... anyone else! I... promise..." Elizabeth looked down.

Asriel growled, "What are you hiding from me? I know your hiding something. Come on, you can trust me."

"... Humans have come out of here alive. They get out of someplace called the ruins at night with a monster soul, and... then the monsters help them get out of the rest of the underground..." Elizabeth frowned.

Asriel growled, pacing back and forth in a circle, "That darned old woman... she lied to me! She told that no humans had ever escaped from here! That all of them were killed after getting past me somehow! I... I'm going to kill that liar!"

"Your majesty... please... don't hurt Queen Toriel," Malia frowned.

Asriel glared at her, "Why not? Are you trying to challenge me, Malia?"

By now, most of the kids still in the ruins had gathered around, and gasped in horror.

"N-no! I would never challenge you, your majesty! Never!" Malia shouted, with wide eyes.

Asriel sighed, "Fine. Everyone, go back to what you were doing. Malia, Nathaniel, I have to talk to you two later. For now... take this child with you into the house, Malia. Have Nathaniel follow you, and you will both watch her until she falls asleep. We will figure out what to do with her, tomorrow. For this first week, Nathaniel, I'll be easy on you. Afterwards, we will figure out what you can do to help around here, and then... that's what you'll do for a while."

"Of course," Malia nodded, grabbing Nathaniel and Elizabeth's hands, pulling them to the house.

Elizabeth frowned, "Who was that?" She asked, once they got into the house.

"Asriel Dreemurr, the exiled prince of all the monsters," Malia admitted.

Elizabeth gulped, "Why did you challenge him?"

"I didn't. I just... knew he'd listen to me and forget about that matter for another time. I'm one of his favorites, you see. I've been here for 10 years, which is enough time to get on his good side," Malia smiled.

Nathaniel sighed, "Well, I've only been here for less than a day."

"Anyway, Elizabeth, we won't hurt you." Malia sighed, "Not yet, anyway..."

Elizabeth looked down, "Have you... killed before?"

"No. Asriel has, however. Twice," Malia looked down.

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "W-who?"

"A human named Frisk, and his father, King Asgore. Both in the same hour." Malia revealed, "However, that was a long time ago."

Elizabeth looked down, "Is he going to kill his mom?"

"No, he won't. Once she does die, however, he will be king no matter what," Malia sighed.

They all looked down, unable to imagine what would happen. They all jumped when they heard a knock on the door at the end of the ruins.

Malia looked at the two, "Follow me. That is probably a messager from the castle."

"Huh?" Elizabeth was confused.

Malia sighed, "Just... follow me."

The two kids followed Malia down the stairs and to the door at the end of the ruins. Malia opened the door, revealing a blue fish.

Malia gulped, "Captain Undyne, what do I have the pleasure of you being here?"

"Hey, kid. I just... have this note for him... and, could I come inside? It's practically freezing out here, you know?" Undyne asked.

Malia nodded, "Of course, of course. I know."

Undyne walked inside, before looked at Elizabeth, "It's a human! Does he know you're here?"

"Yes..." Elizabeth looked down.

Undyne nodded, "Well, then, you're stuck here for a while. Don't worry, the note will change his mind."

"You think so?" Malia asked.

Undyne smiled, "Of course, kid."

"Captain Undyne," Asriel growled.

Undyne growled, "Asriel."

"Ah, forget it. You can just go leave for your waterfalls of heaven, or whatever," Asriel grumbled.

Undyne frowned, "This isn't you, Asriel. You were such a sweet, bright, smart kid. What happened to you?"

"What happened to you, 'Miss-I-Will-Beat-Up-Everyone'?" Asriel asked.

Undyne growled, getting mad, before softening up, "Sorry, your majesty. I didn't mean to snap. She wrote a note for you."

"... thanks," Asriel sighed, taking it, before reading it.

He frowned, making Undyne sigh, "It's not good news, is it?"

"Read it," He held it out for her.

She was surprised, "... but, these are notes for only you and-" "-Undyne, I order you to read it," Asriel grumbled.

She nodded, before taking it and reading it, frowning, "... well. She's practically going crazy, because you aren't at the castle. Her condition is worsening, of course. W.D. said that she'd fall down soon. Latest being tomorrow night. So... I'd pack whatever stuff you needed, because you know it will take that much time to go to the castle with that much stuff."

"... One of the last things my parents told me together, was... that if I was going to act violent and rude... that I shouldn't go back home... but, now... I have to go back home, because if not... there would be no one to rule the monsters... no one that would properly know how, anyway." Asriel looked down, beginning to cry, "I'm sorry, Undyne... I'm really sorry. I... didn't mean to kill anyone. I just had unleashed my anger without thinking, and... it only got people killed..."

Undyne nodded, "It's not your fault. You were still a kid, so it wasn't as easy to control your emotions as it is now. Your innocence helped you when you were much younger, but then... it only gave more fuel to the flame."

"I know." Asriel sighed, "Elizabeth, I have a question for you..."

Elizabeth gulped, "What is it?"

"... Would you like to stay here with us?" Asriel asked.


	7. Chapter 7 - Out of the Ruins

Elizabeth nodded, "O-of course!"

"Now, you need a queen," Undyne teased.

Asriel glared at her, "No. Not now, and not for a while."

"You know I'm teasing, right?" Undyne asked.

Asriel nodded, "Yes, I know. However, Undyne, I'm not 10. So, please don't tease me."

"Of course." Undyne nodded, "I should go now and tell Queen Toriel, that...-" "-You're not going alone. I'm going with you," Asriel interrupted.

Undyne's eye widened, "Are you sure? It'll be really uncomfortable for both of us when we get to Hotland."

"I'm aware. However, it's only going to be a one way trip," Asriel sighed.

Undyne gulped, "All the kids are coming?"

"Yes. We can just have other monsters get the rest of the stuff later, but... for now, I think we should get out of this crumbling place," Asriel smiled.

Malia giggled, "Yes! Does that mean we could see our families?"

"Maybe later. For now, let's just get out of this place."

*New Home*

Malia's eyes widened, "Miss Toriel."

"Greetings, my child. Why are you here today?" Toriel asked.

Malia looked down, "Angel."

"Angel? Oh. I see." Toriel sighed, before looking at Nathaniel, "You're a new face. Who are you? Why are you here?"

Nathaniel looked down, "I'm Nathaniel. I...-" "-Angel. That's why he's here. New blood, too. Fresh from a few hours ago," Malia smiled, interrupting him.

"Interesting. Oh! There's... another human. Who are you, little one?" She asked, kneeling down in front of Elizabeth, before turning her around and lifting her shirt back, "You're safe for now. You'll get marked by the angel soon, but... for now, you're safe."

Malia giggled, "Her name is Elizabeth. She didn't fall too long ago. She's only 7. She agreed to stay here with your son."

"Why?" She asked, looking up at Malia.

Malia looked down, "Abuse... from her family and her older brother's friends."

"Oh, dear. Those are the kids I'd pity the most," She looked back at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth frowned, "What is this angel you're talking about?"

"The angel; the one who has killed, will return and the underground will go empty," She explained, pointing to a picture of three triangles, one upside down in the middle, and an angel about all the triangles.

Elizabeth giggled, "So it's a prophecy. Have you found the one in the prophecy yet?"

"I have, but... I'm not sure everyone believes me," She smiled.

Malia gasped, "So that's what Undyne and Asriel were talking about! She said that you were practically going crazy because he left."

"My condition isn't helping, either," She sighed.

Malia nodded, "Of course, not."

"So... I will have to mention something during the monthly address, that... some monsters might not like. That's tomorrow. I won't rest until it's done," She looked down.

Elizabeth frowned, "What's that?"

"That's like the announcements for the month, right?" Nathaniel asked.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, I need some help! I'm at a writer's block and want to write more, and... other stories. So... PM me if you have an ideas. Thanks! - Kitty.**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Talk

Asriel sighed, walking over to them, "That's correct."

"Well, you would know. You're the prince," Ella, a 10 year old monster, snickered.

Asriel glared at her, "Hush, Ella."

"I would like to talk to you about something alone, my child," Toriel admitted.

Asriel nodded, following her to a room.

* * *

"You know what's going to happen tomorrow, right?" She asked.

He sighed, "I think so."

"Tomorrow marks the end of my reign, and the start of yours," She looked down.

He frowned, "I'm terrified."

"Who wouldn't be? Although, as I recall, you were very excited about it as you got older," She sighed.

He smiled, "I guess... but, now that it's happening... I'm really scared."

"It's not your fault. We shouldn't have kept those secrets from you in the first place," She admitted.

He shook his head, "No... You did what you had to. I guess that it was... that, the fact that you took the only thing that let me know about the outside world, really upset me."

"Of course. Well, I've already met Elizabeth. I hope you can handle all of those kids," She smiled.

He snickered, "I bet I can."

"Of course, if you need help... you can ask any of the girls," She giggled.

He glared at her, "No."

"I... actually, already picked a girl for you to meet. Don't worry, she's really nice," She smiled.

He complained, "Mom..."

"Please?" She asked, "Just meet this one girl? For me? I won't ever ask again."

He sighed, "Fine. Who is it?"

"She's nearby, don't worry," She sighed.

He looked down, "In Hotland?"

"No... Snowdin," She giggled.

He sighed, "That's far away."

"Well... you can ask Dr. Gaster to get you there," She admitted.

He frowned, "I don't think Gaster likes me."

"It doesn't matter. He pretty much has to do it. You'll be his boss soon, anyway," She smiled.

He smiled, "That's true. Thanks, Mom."

"You're welcome, my child. We may need to go back now, though. Undyne might get suspicious," She grinned.

He nodded, "Of course."


	9. Chapter 9 - The Sacrifice

*A while later*

Asriel looked over at Gaster, "So... how is Sans?"

"... I don't want to tell you. Why aren't those children back at their homes?" Gaster asked.

Asriel sighed, "Are you going to pressure me to let them go back home?"

"Yes," Gaster admitted.

Asriel smiled, "Fine. They can go back home. As for Elizabeth... she has to wait a little bit longer, unless..."

"Unless what?" Gaster asked, "Someone sacrifices themselves for the child to go home?"

Asriel nodded, "Sadly, yes."

"I will sacrifice myself for them. However... you must promise to only to let Sans remember me," Gaster admitted.

Asriel smiled, "Of course."

"Thank you. Bring Elizabeth here, after letting all the children go within the next hour, then I will let her be able to go back home," Gaster smiled.

Asriel nodded, "I will do that, now."

* * *

He walked all the way back to New Home, "I have something to tell you all. You can all go back home, but... Elizabeth, you have to come with me. There's something we have to do, before you're able to go back home."

All the kids ran out, excited to see their families again. Elizabeth frowned, before grabbing Asriel's hand, following him to Gaster's lab. She gasped, seeing the monster soul in the capsule.

Asriel sighed, "Elizabeth... when I release this... you need to grab it, and pull it to your chest, okay?"

"Okay..." Elizabeth nodded.

Asriel picked up the capsule and twisted the top, before releasing the soul.

Elizabeth quickly grabbed it and pulled it to her chest, "What now?"

"You can cross the barrier and go back home," He smiled.

Elizabeth nodded, running towards the barrier, before hugging Asriel. She ran through the barrier.

He sighed, "Tomorrow is going to be a hard day."


	10. Chapter 10 - Mom, Why?

"I have to agree, my child. I'm not sure that everyone will be okay with this. Anyway... you need to get ready for your date," Toriel smiled.

Asriel looked at her, "Please don't remind me. Can you at least tell me her name?"

"Well... her name is Crystal. She's a wolf, and she's really nice and kind," She admitted.

Asriel sighed, "Alright... I'll see her."

Later that night...

He knocked on the door, "Crystal?"

"Oh! Hi! I'm Ice, one of Crystal's little sisters!" A little light blue wolf grinned, opening the door.

A white wolf walked towards the door, "Who is it, Ice? Oh. Ice, behave yourself."

"Why?" Ice asked.

The wolf sighed, "I'll tell you later. Hi, I'm Crystal. I already know who you are, you don't have to tell me."

"I figured you were Crystal," He smiled.

Crystal nodded, "Sorry... we're not going to be alone tonight. My parents are making me babysit my little sisters, Ice and Freeze."

"It's alright. I like little kids, so this will be fine," He assured.

She sighed, "Alright, good. Anyway, I guess you should come inside."

She stepped to the side, pulling Ice along with her, letting him go in the house. She closed the door, locked it, and then left to do something. Leaving him and Ice alone.

Ice giggled, "So... who are you? My big sis seems a little nervous. She wasn't nervous until you showed up. Do you know why?"

"I'm Asriel. I know why, but I'm sure she will tell you soon," He smiled.

Ice frowned, "Why won't you tell me?"

"I don't want to scare you," He admitted.

Ice looked down, "Why would you scare me? You're fluffy."


	11. Chapter 11 - Fear

"... Well... I'm the prince." He revealed, "... and, I'll be king tomorrow."

Ice looked up in surprise, "What does that mean?"

"You know who the queen is?" He asked.

Ice nodded, "Yes, Queen Toriel."

"Well... I'm her son," He admitted.

Ice gulped, "Y-you are?"

"Now do you understand why your older sis is nervous and scared?" He asked.

Ice nodded, "Yes..."

"Sorry, I had to make sure that Freeze wasn't getting into trouble," She apologized, walking over to them.

He smiled, "That's alright. Anyway, can I go meet her?"

"Of course! I can just... stay here with Ice and talk to her about something," She smiled, looking down at Ice.

Ice frowned, "He already told me."

"He told you what?" She asked, confused.

Ice sighed, "He already told me who he was."

"Oh... okay. I guess this makes it easier," She sighed.

Ice nodded, "It'll be okay, sis. He's really nice."

"Okay... that's, good." She looked down, "Uh, anyway... Ice, why don't you go with him to talk to your twin?"

Ice smiled, "Okay, sis."

Ice grabbed his arm, and began to run over to her sister, "Freeze! Freeze! Freeze, guess what?!"

"What is it?" Freeze, another light blue wolf, asked while sounding annoyed and looking down at the toys she was playing with.

Ice giggled, "You know how sis has a date tonight?"

"Yeah... but, the poor dude has to deal with both of us. Heh. I kinda want to annoy him a lot and mess with him," Freeze giggled, continuing to play with the toys.

He sighed, "That might not be a good idea."

"Huh? Why? Who are you and why are you in our house?" Freeze asked, putting a doll out in front of her.

Ice frowned, "Sis, behave. You don't know who this is. His name is Asriel, and he's sis' date."

"Asriel, huh? Sounds like a girl's name. ... or a name that I could have heard of before... Odd." Freeze shook her head, "It doesn't matter. I'm going to attack you."

Freeze ran at him with the doll, which he blocked with his chaos sabers, "Like I said, that might not be a good idea," He sighed.

Freeze's eyes widened, "Whoa! It doesn't matter, I'm still going to attack you."

"Sis... can you please stop attempting the attack the prince of the monsters? He's literally going to be king tomorrow, so please don't hurt him," Ice sighed.

Freeze stopped, and turned to her sister, "What?"

"I'll say it again. Stop trying to attack our prince," Ice folded her arms against her chest.

Freeze gulped, "A-are you serious?"

"Yes, I am. Besides, tomorrow he will be the king, so don't attack him." Ice grumbled, "I can't believe you..."

Freeze looked down, "I'm sorry... I didn't realize... I thought you were a normal monster."

"It's alright," He smiled.

Ice sighed, "Okay... so, what do you want to know about us?"

"It's fine... I don't need to know anything about you two," He sighed.

Freeze looked at Ice, "... Okay... Crystal! Crystal, come here!"

"What is it, Freeze?" Crystal asked, before looking over at Asriel.

Ice giggled, "Freeze tried to hurt him!"

"Sis! Don't tell her what I tried to do!" Freeze complained.

He smiled, "Don't worry, Crystal. She didn't damage me at all."

"I hope not," She smiled.

Ice smiled, "Can we write a story together?"

"You mean sit in a circle and write a line, then pass it to the person on the left until the stories are finished?" Freeze asked.

Ice nodded, "That's exactly what I meant!"

"That actually sounds pretty interesting," He admitted.

She giggled, "I'll go get paper and pencils."

A little bit later...

She gave everyone else a pencil and paper; before sitting down next to Asriel, on his left. Ice sat on his right, and Freeze sat on Ice's right.

They all started writng down the first line immediately, then passing it around once the line was done. This continued for about an hour.

"Ice, since you suggested this, why don't you go first?" She asked.


	12. Chapter 12 - Story Time

Ice nodded, looking at the paper and then everyone else, before she began to read, "A long time ago, in a far away land, there was a girl. This girl's name was Allie and she was the prettiest girl ever. Her family was very rich and she was quite spoiled. She had never left home, though she had wanted to do so, even if it meant breaking the rules. One night, Allie climbed out of her window and ran into the forest. There was a monster that was in the forest. The monster was called Edamorfe. As it was quite dark, Allie was very scared. She became terrified once she saw Edamorfe and ran back home, never going back outside again. The End."

Freeze grinned, before she began reading, "There was an annoying person at the house. He wasn't actually annoying, someone just thought he was. Anyway, he was pretty annoyed at everyone, so... He ran out of the house, hoping not to hurt anyone. He attacked a cow, which he also ate. EWWWW! The End...? PS: Someone here is an annoying person, who is probably a spoil brat. I hate you, goat."

"Ice, Freeze, that isn't very nice." She scolded, her voice getting more angry, "Do you even realize the importance of what's going to happen tomorrow? I'm so so sorry, Asriel. If you're going to punish them, then punish me instead."

He sighed, "I'm not going to punish anyone. It's alright, they're just little kids. They don't understand what's going on."

"I guess I should read my story, now..." She looked down at the paper, beginning to read, "There was a cat, that was very skittish. The cat's name was Mimi. Mimi went to the witch's hut. The witch promised to turn Mimi from a skittish cat, into a brave cat, if she did one thing. Mimi was picked up by a little girl. This little girl didn't mind that Mimi was skittish; she thought Mimi was adorable and kept her. The End."

He sighed, looking down at the paper, wiping away tears which made Ice and Freeze giggle, "A long time ago, there was a human that had fallen named Chara. Chara was a complete weirdo. Chara had no gender. Chara hated humanity, and it didn't help when they were found. When they were found by an angel, they were really scared. The angel laughed at them, telling them they were going to die. The angel was killed soon after. ... that's not part of the story; never mind. Chara frowned, feeling really bad for the angel. Chara snickered, realizing how stupid the angel was. Chara looked up at the sky and jumped a huge height, being able to go back to where they were from. The end. PS: THIS IS NOT HOW THE STORY WENT, ICE AND FREEZE."


	13. Chapter 13 - Home

"Wow. It's really dark outside already. Ice, Freeze, you should go to bed. You probably need to go back, right? It probably takes a while to get to New Home from here," She smiled.

He nodded, "It is."

"... Could I go with you? I've never seen the castle." She sighed, "I'm already an adult, and... they'll be asleep the entire night."

He smiled, "Sure."

They walked all the way towards the castle, when her phone beeped. She took it out and looked at the text.

 **Mom: Where are you?**

She sighed, before explaining that she was walking to the castle.

 **Mom: Why are you doing that? It's a dumb idea. You know they aren't going to let you in.**

She snickered, before she explained to her mom that she was walking with someone there.

 **Mom: Who are you walking with? Is it a boy? Who are his parents? What is he like? Was he nice to you? Does he live at the castle?**

She rolled her eyes, before explaining to her mom that he was a boy, was really kind to her and her little siblings and that he DID, in fact, live at the castle.

 **Mom: Oh. Interesting.**

She smiled, explaining to her mom that his mom had set him up on this date, and that they would probably meet him tomorrow.

 **Mom: Why do you say that?**

She sighed, before telling her mom that she'd find out tomorrow. Then her mom didn't respond.

"Are you okay, now?" He asked.

She looked up, "Oh. Sorry, I was explaining to my mom what has gone on. Nothing bad, don't worry. I didn't tell her who you were. She thought it was a dumb idea for me to go to the castle, saying that they wouldn't let me in. She also asked a whole bunch of questions about you and that she'd meet you tomorrow."

"Oh... okay. Anyway, you want to go inside?" He asked.

She nodded, "Of course." Her eyes lit up as soon as she went inside, "This is amazing!"

"Eh, I guess," He shrugged.

She snickered, "You're just saying that 'cause you live here."

"Okay, that's fair... and true," He admitted.

She stepped back outside, before walking away while waving, "I have to go. See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," He looked down, before closing the door.

* * *

"I am terrified."


	14. Chapter 14 - Coronation

Asriel sighed, looking down while sitting on his bed. He looked up once he heard the door open. He frowned.

Toriel sighed, leaning against the door frame, "Are you okay, Asriel? I understand why you're scared, but... this has to happen at some point."

"I know... I'm fine. Just, nervous. That's all," He admitted.

Toriel smiled, "Ah, I see. That makes complete sense. Anyway, how was last night?"

"It was fine." He looked down, "Her mom's going to meet me after the address, it seems."

She nodded, "I could go with you, if you want."

"Mom... I'm not five. I'll be fine going by myself," He mumbled.

She smiled, "I hope so. You know I'm not going to be around for much longer. As long as I make it to the address, I'll be at peace."

"... and, if not?" He asked.

She sighed, "Then the future would br crumbled. I know you'll do well, my son. You've always done well at everything."

"... Even though, I-" "- Shhhh. Let's not talk about that ever. That was in the past. Yes, it was wrong of us to keep secrets from you. Yes, we were probably really bad parents from not trying hard enough for you to find out," She looked down, interrupting him.

He sighed, "It's not your fault."

"Anyway... we should go to the address. It should be starting soon, and... of course, we don't want to miss it," She smiled, grabbing his hand.

He nodded, getting off his bed and following her to the front of the castle. All the monsters that were there gasped, in surprise upon seeing him. All except for Crystal, Freeze and Ice, who were smiling. Asriel quickly stared at Crystal, who only smiled and nodded at him. He smiled back, before paying attention to the entire crowd of monsters.

Some of Crystal's friends and her mom were surprised that, out of everyone in the crowd, she was the one that he had looked at first. She just looked down, feeling herself blushing.

Toriel smiled, "Everyone, I'm sure you all know that this is Prince Asriel. I'm very well aware that non of you have probably seen him for a very long time. However, today is a very special day, indeed. I don't believe I will have to tell you what's happening now..."

* * *

After the address...

* * *

Asriel sighed, stepping down off the stage. All the monsters smiled and let him pass. He walked over to Crystal, who smiled and blushed. Her family and friends all watched them.

"Hello, Your Highness. What are you doing here? There's many other monsters who would love to meet you, so... Why are you meeting us first?" Crystal's mom asked.

He smiled at Crystal, "There's something I have to do first."

"What is it?" Crystal's friends asked.

He touched her cheek and then kissed her on the lips, making everyone freak out and stare at them, of course. They both released from the kiss after a few moments, and they both looked away blushing.

She looked down, "Azzy..."

"What? I said I wanted to do something first," He laughed.

Her mom frowned, "Crystal..."

"Mom, don't scold me! He kissed me, I didn't kiss him!" She complained.

Her mom sighed, "I'm not going to complain, however... Weren't you walking with a boy back to the castle last night?"

"Um... excuse me?" He asked while looking at her, trying to act offended, before he ended up laughing, "Um... actually, she was walking ME home last night. I got to meet her, Ice, and Freeze. They're all very nice, honestly."

Toriel walked over to them while laughing, "I told you that the girl I had picked for you to meet was very nice, and that this would be the only girl you had to meet that I picked."

"Thank you, Miss Toriel," She smiled.

Toriel grinned, "You're very welcome. You are a wonderful young lady."

"Yes, she very much is. I need to have a talk with Ice and Freeze about what they wrote and did last night," He smiled.

* * *

Ice and Freeze both gulped, "Oh no..."

"Girls... what did you do?" Their mom asked.

Crystal giggled, "Freeze attacked him once... with a doll. Later on, we wrote stories, and... well, they wrote some pretty mean stuff about him."

"If I recall, They said I was annoying, was probably a spoil brat and that they hated me." He snickered, folding his arms against his chest, "None of which are true, of course."

Their mom's shouted at them, "Girls! You are in big trouble!"

"Sis, why'd you rat us out?!" The twins growled.

Crystal laughed, "Because I had to, okay?"

He whispered something into their mom's ear, making her eyes widen, before she smiled, "Yes, of course! I can agree with that."

"Uh oh," The twins looked at each other.

He smiled, "I suppose you four should get ready right away."

"Of course. Girls, come on, we have to go do something," Their mom took Ice and Freeze's hands, before they walked off.

* * *

I can't think of what else to put, so...

The End...?


End file.
